fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pastaria
Papa's Pastaria is the 9th and latest Papa Louie gameria. It was announced on November 5, 2013. It was released in December 9th, 2013. The Pastaria takes place in Portallini. The Winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, is featured in the game. The Romano Wedding has also been anounced to be part of the game. There will be new options for customers, they can either wait in line or take a seat in the dining room, and you can make and hire a custom worker or choose an assistant to help you with orders.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3332 It is comfirmed there will be holidays in the game and four new ones have been created for Portallini. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3355 The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, Build Station and Bread Station. Intro Little Edoardo asks Olga for her hand in marraige, to which Olga says yes. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker receives an invitation to their wedding in Portallini. After mailing the RSVP,he/she tries to reserve a hotel room on the Travel Trout website in Portallini in the spring, only to find that there are no rooms available. Changing the option to "any season", the site offers one room available at Papa's Pasteria. Happy to find the room availble, Doan/Utah/Custom worker makes his/her choice. Immediately, the doorbell rings, and a package from Travel Trout is left at the doorstep. Upon opening the package, he/she sees that the box contains the Pastaria uniform, an employee manual, and an airline ticket from Gondol-Air to Portallini leaving IMMEDIATELY. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker than realizes that he/she has now been enlisted to work Papa Louie's newest restaurant, much to his/her dismay. Description It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Portallini, home of Papa's Pastaria! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect plate of pasta! Updates *11/05/2013: Papa's Pastaria is announced! *11/12/2013: The chefs are revealed to be Doan and Utah, along with their uniforms! *11/19/2013: Crystal is introduced as a sneak peek. *11/25/2013: Hope wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! *11/26/2013: The Dining Room is announced! *11/27/2013: Holidays are announced to be in the game! *12/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Stations. *12/03/2013: Sneak Peek: Clothing. *12/04/2013: Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. *12/05/2013: Launch day is announced: December 9th. *12/09/2013: Papa's Pastaria is released at 12PM in Eastern Time. Countdown Chefs The chefs are Doan Buu and Utah and the Custom Worker. They wear a white shirt, green bows, a hat with a green string, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. New Features *A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Utah, Doan, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). *Holiday bonded clothes. *Adjustable volume settings. *Seperate music and sound effect buttons Customers #Allan #Rita #Robby #Akari #Gremmie #Shannon #Hope #Marty #Ivy #Ninjoy #Connor #Sue #Cooper #Taylor #Tony Solary #Clover #Sasha #Timm #Rico #Peggy #Wendy #Penny #Big Pauly #Chuck #Nevada #Alberto #Prudence #??? #Boomer #Pinch Hitwell #Kingsley #Maggie #Kayla #Wally #Bertha #Tohru #Mindy #Gino Romano #Nick #Scooter #Trishna #Mitch #Edna #Willow #Kenji #Professor Fitz #Foodini #Sarge Fan! #Hank #??? #James #Mandi Solary #Johnny #Santa #Lisa #Roy #Bruna Romano #Matt Neff #Xandra #Cecilia #Yippy #Captain Cori #Carlo Romano #Scarlett #Zoe #Greg #Vicky #Hugo #Georgito #Cletus #Skyler #Franco #Mayor Mallow #Clair #Mary #Little Edoardo #Olga #Papa Louie #Jojo #Xolo #Radlynn #Crystal #Quinn #Kahuna #Deano Closers *Deano (Replaces Kenji) *Kahuna (Replaces Trishna) *Quinn *Crystal (Replaces Mayor Mallow) *Radlynn *Xolo *Jojo Debuts *'Crystal ' *Hope *'Deano' *Olivia *TBA Bold names mean they are closers. Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Bread Station Ingredients Pastas *Spaghetti (Start) (Pasta Classica) *Macaroni (Start) (Mac Attack) *Gnocchi (Unlocked with Taylor in day 2) (Gnocchi Folk) *Cellantani (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) *Unknown Pasta *Unknown Pasta *Unknown Pasta *Unknown Pasta Sauces *Papa's Marinara Sauce (Start) (Papa's Recipe) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) (Cream of the Crop) *Three Cheese Sauce (unlocked with Tony at Rank 2) (Cheese Please) *Unknown Sauce *Unknown Sauce Toppings *Meatballs (Start) (Meaball Mania) *Mushrooms (Start) (Mushroom Master) *Chicken (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 3) (Chicken Champ) *Sausage (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 9) *Glazed Ham *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping *Unknown Topping Shakers *Parmesan Cheese (Start) (Cheese Champion) *Grated Mozarella (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 4) (More Mozzarella) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 10) *Unknown Seasoning *Unknown Seasoning Breads *Garlic Breadsticks (Start) (Warm and Buttery) *Cheesy Bread (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 5) (Cheese Toast) *Rolls *Focaccia *Unknown Bread Holiday Ingredients Chilifest *Rico's Chili *Chili Pepper *Cheddar Cheese Summer Luau *Shells *Pineapple Panceta *Lemon Herb Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Pomodoro Holidays *Chilifest (New!) - Starts at Rank 6 *Summer Luau - Starts at Rank 11 *Starlight Jubilee - Starts at Rank 16 *Neptune's Feast (New!) - Starts at Rank 21 *Gondola 500 (New!) - Starts at Rank 26 *Halloween - Starts at Rank 31 *Thanksgiving - Starts at Rank 36 *Christmas - Starts at Rank 41 *New Year - Starts at Rank 46 *Valentine's Day - Starts at Rank 51 *St. Paddy's Day - Starts at Rank 56 *Romano Wedding (New!) - Starts at Rank 61 Ranks Shop Doorbell-$30.00 Cook Bosster 1 - $120.00 Cook Booster 2 - $120.00 Cook Booster 3 - $120.00 Cook Booster 4 - $120.00 Regular Alarm - $80.00 Al Dente Alarm - $150.00 Bread Booster 1 - $120.00 Bread Booster 2 - $120.00 Golden Spoon - $150.00 2nd Bread Toaster - $300.00 Heat Lamp 1 - $175.00 Heat Lamp 2 - $175.00 Badges Mini Games *Grab - a - Roni Gondola (New!) *Home Run Derby *Slider Escape (New!) *Hallway Hunt *Burgerzilla *Maple Shot (New!) *Mitch's Mess Trivia *The location of Papa's Pastaria is in the city of Portallini. *One of the new customers is the 2013 Kingsley's Customerpalooza winner, Hope. *This is the first gameria where neither of the chefs debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! nor Papa's Pizzeria. *This is the second gameria featuring a chef (Doan, Tony's friend) based on a real person. The first being Papa's Wingeria . *This is the only gameria where the chefs' uniform comes with a tie. *More formal uniforms were chosen because they're working at a pasta restaurant in a classy town. *This is the first Gameria to implement the Dining Room, and the first gameria where you can hire help. *This is the first game to have a Cook Station and a Bread Station. *This is the second game where an item in the order needs to stay warm in order to receive a good score for the station. *This is the first game that will allow the player adjust either the music OR the sound. *When all the sound is muted, the toaster in the bread station can still be heard and the ads will have volume. *This is the first Gameria since Hot Doggeria where the tutorial customer is not the other "chef." *This is the first gameria in which the other chef will be absent from the game. Gallery worker_mochup.jpg|Pastaria Chefs - Doan and Utah PASTARIA.png|Papa's Pastaria Crystalandcannoli.jpg|A new customer for the Papa Louie series who will make her debut in 'Papa's Pastaria'.|link=Crystal and Cannoli Hope-Kingsley.jpg|The new customer, Hope. hire_1.jpg|A preview of the new customer options hire_2.jpg hire_3.jpg hire_4.jpg hire_5.jpg thanksgiving03.jpg|Preview of a New ingredient thanksgiving01.jpg Kxtr6.png station_screens_01.jpg|The Cook Station station_screens_02.jpg|The Build Station station_screens_03.jpg Clothing christmas flipline.jpg|preview of the holiday clothing Clothing glasses flipline.jpg|a lot of new glasses Clothing costum worker flipline.jpg|A custom worker wearing Christmas clothes bread_01.jpg|This is the new station: Bread Station soundfx.jpg|Separate sound and music!!!!!!!! launcdate.jpg|Launch Day!!!!!!!!! Papa's Pastaria - Title Screen.png Employee Manual.png Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Perfect header.jpg playnow.jpg Perfect Pasta for Deano.png Crystal.png References Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa louie legends Category:2013 games